


Take It Out On Me

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: Art for the SCORCHING (yet tender!) lovely little fic bykelleigh, for our darlingcheriemorte! No spoilers ;)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/gifts).



> Based on the fic [Take It Out On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865907), by kelleigh


End file.
